The present invention relates to a device of pressure measurement from a pliable or pliable object such as a fabric, for example, which is particularly adapted to a pressure measurement to prevent the occurrence of pressure ulcers in people suffering from chronic diseases, for example, a loss of mobility or of sensitivity.